Budowniczowie
Budowniczowie – prastara kultura, niegdyś zamieszkująca Jarkendar na wyspie Khorinis. Budowali oni świątynie, w których czcili Adanosa. Przed akcją Gothic Czasy świetności W dawnych czasach cywilizacja Budowniczych była bardzo rozwinięta. Posiadali oni system kamieni teleportacji po całym Jarkendarze, strażnicy umarłych kontaktowali się z duchami przodków, kapłani głosili słowa Adanosa, a uczeni jego mądrość, uzdrowiciele opiekowali się chorymi, a wojownicy walczyli i bronili swojego kraju. center|thumb|320px|Ruiny Jarkendaru, krainy Budowniczych Wielka Wojna z Argaanią Jedną z wojen prowadzonych przez armię Jarkendaru była próba zajęcia Argaanii. Wojska Budowniczych były liczne, lecz Setarrif dzielnie się broniło. Dowódcy Kasty Wojowników popełnili wówczas błąd – sprzymierzyli się z demonami. Choć bestie świetnie sprawiały się w bitwie, to król Ethorn I zdołał je wygnać z pomocą czterech artefaktów Bogini – buzdyganu, miecza, kuszy i tarczy. Po wygnaniu demonów wojskom z Setarrif udało się odeprzeć armię z Khorinis. Jarkendar już więcej nie atakował Wysp Południowych. Szpon Beliara right|thumb|200px Podczas jednej z wypraw Quarhodron – generał armii zdobył Szpon Beliara, potężny artefakt boga ciemności. Miecz próbował przejąć nad nim kontrolę, lecz wola generała była bardzo silna. Podeszły wiek Quarhodrona nie pozwalał mu jednak na dowodzenie armią, toteż Rada Pięciu postanowiła przejąć władzę nad wojskiem. Wojownicy sprzeciwili się im i na swojego nowego dowódcę wybrali Rademesa – syna Quarhodrona. Ojciec przekazał potomkowi Szpon Beliara, by ten korzystał z niego mądrze, tak jak on sam. Niestety, wola Rademesa była zbyt słaba, tym samym dał się opętać i zrobił to samo z niektórymi cywilami i żołnierzami. Wojna domowa Rozpoczęła się wojna domowa. Opętani obywatele i żołnierze mordowali tych przy zdrowych zmysłach, budynki były niszczone, uzdrowiciele uciekli z Jarkendaru i zamknęli portal doń, a drogi stanęły w płomieniach. Ponadto Rademes kazał wymordować wszystkich strażników umarłych. Quarhodron, Khardimon i Wielki Uczony udali się na naradę w poszukiwaniu sposobu na pokonanie Rademesa. Były generał i Khardimon preferowali otwarty atak, jednak potęga Szponu Beliara była zbyt silna. Wielki Uczony wpadł na pomysł stworzenia pułapki na Rademesa. Koniec Rademesa i zniszczenie miasta Quarhodron postanowił osobiście powstrzymać swojego syna. Zwabił go do świątyni Adanosa i przy pomocy khardimona zamknął go w środku. Mimo unieszkodliwienia Rademesa zamieszki nadal trwały. Adanos nie mógł tego znieść i postanowił zesłać powódź za te wszystkie wydarzenia, kładąc kres cywilizacji Jarkendaru. Kasta wojowników została zlikwidowana, kapłani głosili, że Budowniczowie powrócą do dawnej potęgi, lecz Wielki Uczony był przeciwnego zdania i opisał wszystkie te straszliwe wydarzenia. Po upadku bariery Wiele lat później, po upadku magicznej bariery Kruk – jeden z magnatów ze Starego Obozu – zostaje wybrańcem Beliara i otrzymuje misję zdobycia Szponu Beliara. Zabiera przy tym wielu ludzi z dawnej kolonii karnej, między innymi: Thorusa, Fiska, Scatty'ego oraz Fortuno. Po drodze dołączyli również do niego inni, np. Logan, Sancho, Esteban i Edgor. Kruk skontaktował się z piratami i ich kapitanem Gregiem. Następnie osiedla się ze swoimi ludźmi w dawnej fortecy wojowników, gdzie odnajduje tam kopalnię złota i grobowiec Khardimona. Kruk bezcześci jego grób, by dostać się do świątyni Adanosa i zdobyć Szpon. Gothic II: Noc Kruka thumb|right|240px|Otwarty portal Miesiąc po tych wydarzeniach, Bezimienny i magowie wody otwierają zamknięty portal do Jarkendaru. Na miejscu okazuje się, że Kruk już przygotowuje się do otwarcia świątyni. Kiedy bohater przybywa tam, okazuje się, że było za późno – były magnat otworzył wrota i tym samym powędrował dalej. Jednakże Bezimienny nie pozostał dłużny – udaje się do grobowca Quarhodrona, odpowiada na jego pytania i tym samym zdobywa przepustkę do świątyni. Udaje mu się pokonać pułapki w komnatach, spotyka się z Krukiem i zabija go. Zabiera ze sobą Szpon Beliara i może wykorzystać go do walki przeciw wrogom lub oddać Saturasowi, by ten został zniszczony. Magowie wody zostają w Jarkendarze, by dalej badać historię, a po odpłynięciu bohatera na kontynent wyspa Khorinis (i tym samym Jarkendar) staje się celem ataku orków. Kasty Budowniczowie byli podzieleni na pięć kast – każda o innym przeznaczeniu: * Uzdrowiciele – byli to ludzie, którzy łagodzili cierpienia i opiekowali się chorymi. W czasie zamieszek uciekli z Jarkendaru i zamknęli portal, by następnie wędrować po centralnej części Khorinis – świadczą o tym kamienne kręgi. Nieznany jest ich przywódca bądź uzdrowiciele nie mieli go. Uzdrowiciele mieli dom na wschodzie; * Kapłani – ludzie, którzy głosili słowa Adanosa. Ich przywódcą był Khardimon. Po zatopieniu miasta głosili, że ich kraj wróci do dawnej potęgi, co jednak nie nastąpiło. Siedziba kapłanów była na południu; * Uczeni – najmądrzejsi ludzie, mieli decydujący głos w Radzie Pięciu. Wielki Uczony był przywódcą uczonych, a większość zapisków dotyczących wydarzeń Jarkendaru. Uczeni nie wierzyli słowom Kapłanów, jakoby Jarkendar wróci do dawnej potęgi. Uczeni mieli wielką bibliotekę na północy; * Wojownicy – odpowiedzialni byli za obronę Jarkendaru i walkę z nieprzyjaciółmi. Generałem był Quarhodron, a jego miejsce miał zająć Rademes, lecz na skutek opętania doprowadził do zagłady Budowniczych. Po powodzi kasta ta została zlikwidowana. Forteca wojowników była na wschodzie; * Strażnicy umarłych – mieli moc przywołania duchów przodków, dzięki czemu byli potężni i znali odpowiedzi od umarłych. Zostali wymordowani z rozkazu Rademesa. Podobnie jak w przypadku uzdrowicieli, nie mieli przywódcy, bądź nie był znany z imienia. Ich dom mieścił się na południowym zachodzie, w pobliżu domu kapłanów. Ciekawostki * Możliwe, że Budowniczowie byli spokrewnieni z ludem Pradawnych z Varantu – mieli takie same kasty, do ich zagłady przyczyniła się powódź. Różnica polega jedynie na ich wierze – Budowniczowie czcili Adanosa, a Pradawni Innosa. * Kultura Budowniczych jest oparta na dawnych ludach indiańskich zamieszkujących Amerykę Środkową. Jednak w przeciwieństwie do Budowniczych nie prowadzili oni wojen z innymi kulturami i nie posługiwali się mieczami ani kuszami. Nie używali też metalowych pancerzy. * Nad biblioteką Uczonych znajduje się wrak samochodu z przyczepioną karteczką a jej treść to: Zawsze chciałem zrobić grę o samochodach. * Gdy za pomocą kodów gracz wejdzie w ciało Rademesa i ściągnie mu pancerz, to zobaczy, że ma ludzkie ciało z wyjątkiem głowy, która jest czaszką. Kategoria:Gildie Kategoria:Wzorowe artykuły